


the sign reads: "PAINT BAR"

by orphan_account



Series: All Written by Same Author [37]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ...i am only marginally better with colors than hashi and tobi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Kawarama, Cheesy, Don't Repost Onto Another Site, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Paint chip color names are funny, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, don't copy onto another site, even tho he's not here, i think this is just fluff, oh man im just buttering you up arent i?, one (1) swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Itama needs to save the end table. Izuna provides.Written for Izuna Appreciation Week, Day Five:Modern AUand/orBetrayal.
Relationships: Senju Itama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: All Written by Same Author [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032297
Kudos: 10
Collections: Izuna Appreciation Week





	the sign reads: "PAINT BAR"

"–and the background could be yellow with green polka dots!"

Itama tries not to visibly cringe, and looks to Tobirama for help. 

To his horror, Tobirama's lips tug _upwards._

"That sounds lovely, Anija."

Of course, how could he have forgotten about Tobirama's poor eyesight? Truly, this might be a bit of a disaster if Itama doesn't do something. If only Kawarama was in town to back him up…

Itama takes a deep breath. He can do this, he can save the day—or their new end table.

"Nii-chan."

Hashirama turns his attention to Itama, smiling innocently, eyes bright. 

So apparently he _won't_ be informing Hashirama of his less-than-stellar color theory. Huh. Strange how that happens. Itama swallows and tries again.

"Nii-chan, were you gonna get the paint from that hardware store Touka works at?" _She'll cover for me, she loves me–_

"That's a great idea! Oh, but it's so far…" Hashirama considers.

"...You know, I was actually going to be in the area later today, haha. I could pick it up for you?" _Please, please–_

Hashirama laughs sheepishly, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

"Ah, Itama, if this is because of my road rage, you really don't have to feel obligated…"

"O-oh, no worries! I don't mind going, I like drives! I'll go right now, in fact!"

"Well, if you insist!" Hashirama agrees quickly. "Say hi to Touka for us!" He adds, slinging an arm around a disgruntled Tobirama.

Itama smiles, relieved, and hurries to his car before Hashirama can make it a family adventure.

* * *

The paint department's horseshoe counter really can't be all that new, but Itama doesn't think he's seen it before. Or maybe he's just distracted by the employee fussing about in it. _‘Izuna’,_ his name tag reads. Maybe he'll ask Touka about 'Izuna' later… 

_Oh._ Itama flushes. _That's_ definitely new. 

He fervently returns to searching through the paint chips for something suitable. Kawarama may be the real artist, but Itama _does_ have eyes. He quickly discovers _the worst_ ones for Hashirama's proposed color-scheme, but finding something decent takes longer. 

Eventually, Itama does settle for a combination, even if it's a bit… haughty? Whatever. It's better than what Hashirama wants.

"'Pomegranate' and 'Hint of Honey', huh? Good colors, good colors." Izuna nods approvingly. He gives Itama a polite smile, and _gosh he's pretty–_ "How much do you think you'll need? A pint can cover 25 square feet for a single coat, just so you know. If you need more, buying another pint is cheaper than the quart." Izuna _winks._ Winks!

Itama may or may not be blushing.

"A-ah, thanks. Hmm… My brother will want extra, so two pints of the Pomegranate and one of the Hint of Honey, please. Oh, and one for white and black."

"Eggshell finish or satin?"

"Uh, satin."

Izuna counts something out on his fingers. He must notice Itama's interested gaze, because he explains.

"I'm counting out which bases I need." He says, gesturing to the cans he's just brought up from under the counter. "Three neutrals and a pastel. We don't stock the specialty colors, and we're out of white, so I have to make them. Black's just–" he fishes out another can, "–here."

He flashes Itama a charming smile.

"This'll take a little bit, so feel free to sit."

Itama sits and watches intently as Izuna keys open the cans and has his computer-esque machine dispense saturated color into them. Itama's always been a bit spacey, but Izuna manages to make placing cans in a _paint mixer_ seem interesting.

Maybe it's that cute little smile Izuna gets when he uses a rubber mallet to force the lids back on before he does, or maybe it's just. You know. _All_ of him. 

Something about his demeanor is strangely familiar, though.

"…Are you Uchiha Madara's younger brother?" Oh, dear. No tact today, apparently. 

Luckily, Izuna brightens even _further._

"Yeah! How do you know him?" Izuna pauses, examining Itama's hair. "Ohh, you're one of Hashirama's brothers, aren't you? Touka's cousin? You know, I was avoiding asking about the hair, but it's natural, isn't it?" 

Itama touches his hair. It's silly that he's the second best with colors, considering. 

He laughs. "Yeah, grey and brown—it's natural. I'm the youngest, Itama." 

"I'm Izuna, nice to finally meet you!"

Itama _mostly_ has his shit together today, so he avoids saying something like _“I know”._

"Nice to meet you, too." Itama returns almost shyly.

Izuna opens up quickly after that, telling Itama a few short stories, mostly of his early days in the paint department.

"–I was pretty inexperienced, so I made a stupid little joke. But then the old guy _literally_ stuck his finger into the can and _licked it clean._ 'Yep, that's paint.' Never seen him since—figure if he's eating paint, he's dead. Great day," he says sarcastically, chuckling, "my second time ever mixing paint for someone and I killed them."

"Oh, dear." Itama lets out a giggle, unsure if it's appropriate to laugh. 

Izuna uses a black marker to further label the finished cans on the counter, near where Itama's paint chips lay. 

"Well, you're all done. The stirring sticks and the keys are free, by the way."

Itama thanks him, disappointed to be leaving so soon. Izuna was very good to him. Maybe he'll leave a nice, corny review online.

"Oh, a favor if you'd please–" Itama smiles apologetically. "If Hashirama or Tobirama _ever_ ask—the paint department was out of green."

Izuna salutes him lazily.

"Can do, boss. …And, um, Itama–" Izuna seems interestingly nervous, "you can take the paint chips if you'd like."

"Oh, no, that's alright. I'll just put them back–"

"Itama." Izuna smiles slowly. "I think you should take them. Indulge me?"

Itama nods, confused.

"...Okay. It was really nice meeting you!"

Izuna waves him goodbye as Itama heads for Touka's cash register. 

* * *

Only when he arrives home does he flip the Pomegranate paint chip over. Written in marker is a phone number.

Itama's _definitely_ writing that corny review.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is probably my least favorite.... it seems disjointed to me and the characters themselves... oof. but ive honestly proofread it so many times that i now fail to comprehend it, and im actually Not Sorry
> 
> i just wanted a paint mixer izuna, okay? T.T 


End file.
